The present invention concerns a system for the continuous deployment of cabling and a tool associated therewith that removes, or at least reduces, cable reel memory (reel set) in deployed structured cable and with efficiencies to save labor hours, material costs, and reduce errors as compared to prior art tools. The tool is advantageously used with structured cable but is not so limited and may be used with electrical cable and other cable such a security cable.